La gaffe
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Lors d'une soirée, Sacha et ses amis jouent à un jeu qui va les forcer à révéler quelques-uns de leurs secrets. Ondine/Sacha, Régis/Pierre. Coécriture, gros délire


**Auteurs **: Temi-Chou et son larbin (le larbin : va te pendre. Temi : Mais-euuuuh)

**Titre **: La gaffe

**Disclaimer **: (Temi :) Sacha c'est toujours le garçon de dix ans de ma vie, mais il appartient toujours à son créateur Satoshi machinchose…

**Note **: That's a fiction à four hands ! Yes yes ! Une fiction à quatre mains ! On en a bavé, ça nous a pris des heures, parce qu'on a passé plus de temps à triper sur la parodie et la version trash que sur l'originale (oui, il y aura une version trash. Âmes sensibles… Vous êtes prévenues…)

* * *

_**La gaffe**_

Lors d'une soirée anciens compagnons de route, sous prétexte qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps, Sacha, Ondine, Pierre, Régis, Flora, Jackie et Max s'étaient réunis chez la mère du premier, celle-ci étant absente.

Une dizaine d'années s'était écoulée depuis que Sacha avait quitté le Bourg Palette pour la première fois. Tranquillement installés dans le salon, dans une ambiance conviviale, quelque peu arrosée, quelqu'un avait proposé de jouer au jeu de la bouteille. Max s'étant formellement opposé à ce jeu (« Imaginez que je doive embrasser ma sœur, ou pire ! Ondine ! Ce serait atroce… Aïeuh ! »), il avait été décidé qu'il serait l'arbitre.

Tous assis en tailleur autour de lui, ils attendaient qu'il tire le dé de six, chacun ayant eu un numéro attribué.

Il effectua le premier lancer :

-Régis… Avec… Sacha…

-NOOOOOOOOON ! PLUTÔT CREVER !

-C'est bon, Sacha, c'est qu'un jeu… En plus, il n'y a même pas le gage, encore, intervint Ondine.

-Humpf…

Après le jet d'un deuxième dé, Max annonça la sentence :

-Vous devez danser une polka ensemble !

Régis haussa un sourcil d'un air blasé, tandis que Sacha baissait la tête d'un air gêné :

-Je sais pas danser la polka, moi…

-C'est justement ça qui est amusant, sourit Pierre, allez debout, polka !

Régis se leva et esquissa quelques pas de danse, médiocrement imité par Sacha, qui se rassit immédiatement après.

-Bon suivant, grogna-t-il en croisant les bras.

Max relança les dés.

-Pierre… Avec Ondine…

Le plus jeune eut un immense sourire.

-Ondine tu dois baisser le pantalon de Pierre… Cher Pierre, défais ta ceinture, pour lui faciliter la tâche…

Rougissant, Pierre s'exécuta et Ondine prit un plaisir sadique à dévoiler son caleçon à têtes d'Onyx sur fond jaune canari. Tout le monde s'écroula de rire, certains – comme Régis – en pleuraient, même.

Max tentait de garder son calme afin de relancer les dés.

-Ondine… Avec Régis… Ondine, fais péter l'accent russe, tu dois déclarer ton amour à Régis avec !

Avec un sourire, Ondine se mit face à Régis, un genou à terre, sans voir le regard meurtrier de Sacha.

-Rrrrrrégis, entonna-t-elle avec une voix gutturale, jche fvoulais te dirrrrrre que jche t'aiiiimeuh !

Puis elle papillonna des cils, parachevant le fou rire de la quasi-totalité de l'assemblée. Seul Sacha semblait bouder dans son bout de canapé, ce qui n'échappa pas à Jackie, qui était juste à côté de lui. Max attira de nouveau l'attention sur lui :

-Jackie… Toi qui es observateur… Dévoile-nous un des secrets de Flora…

Il la regarda fixement et la vit rougir.

-Flora a volé un caleçon au mec qu'elle aime.

Virant au rouge, Flora tenta de nier de toutes ses forces mais s'emmêla dans ses explications.

-Non mais non, je ne l'ai pas volé, il me l'a donné, enfin non, pas vraiment, mais… Bon okay, j'avoue…

Elle baissa la tête, cramoisie. Max toussota.

-Flora et Ondine doivent… S'embrasser ! Mais attention, un vrai baiser, pas un baiser de cinéma…

-A-t-on le droit de refuser ? demanda Flora.

-Oui, expliqua Max. Si tu refuses, tu es d'office le numéro 1 du tour suivant. Si vous refusez toutes les deux, on retire un gage. Interdiction de refuser deux fois d'affilée.

-Alors je refuse ! s'exclamèrent les deux filles en même temps sans prêter attention au soupir déçu de Jackie.

Max relança alors le dé du gage.

-Bon alors chacune d'entre vous doit imiter le Pokémon préféré de l'autre. Si vous échouez vous êtes d'office le numéro 1 du suivant.

-C'est très difficile, commenta Ondine. Bon, je me lance.

Elle se mit à courir comme une poule et à crier « Poussifeuuuuuu ! ». La foule éclata de rire et Flora secoua la tête.

-C'est pas celui-là… Mon préféré c'est Charmillon.

-Zut. Tant pis, c'est le jeu. À toi. Je te facilite la tâche, choisis dans mon équipe actuelle !

Mettant ses mains derrière les oreilles en guise de branchies, Flora battit des cils pour dire « Poissi-poissi-poissi-poissirène ! »

-Bien joué, commenta Ondine avec un sourire. Vas-y Max !

-Donc Ondine… euh… Ondine… doit… Je suis obligé de dire un truc pareil ? C'est gênant… Et dangereux…

Pierre s'approcha.

-Dis-le dans mon oreille.

Max chuchota le gage et la personne et Pierre éclata de rire.

-Ça promet d'être drôle !

-Allez, le suspens a assez duré, râla Sacha, dites-nous.

Max se gratta la tête.

-Bon. Ondine, Sacha, levez-vous.

Ils obéirent.

-Rapprochez-vous.

Ils le firent.

-Embrassez-vous.

Ils amorcèrent le mouvement puis s'arrêtèrent pour se tourner vers Max en rougissant.

-DE QUOI ?

-Ah mais non, je peux pas faire ça !

-Ondine, tu n'as pas le choix, intervint Régis en avalant une poignée de pop-corn, je veux voir ça.

-Bon, si on n'a pas le choix…

-Sacha, tu as le choix, toi ! Rugit Ondine

-Mais j'ai pas envie d'être le numéro un du prochain ! Imagine que je doive embrasser Régis ! Ce serait atroce !

-Parce que ÇA ça ne l'est pas peut-être ? Fulminait Ondine.

-C'est bon, Ondine, ce n'est qu'un jeu, sourit Sacha bien heureux de pouvoir lui rebalancer sa pique du début.

-Je te méprise.

-Je sais.

Se mettant le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre et se penchant en avant – plutôt dangereusement d'ailleurs – ils fermèrent très fort les yeux pour laisser leurs lèvres se frôler avant de se redresser.

-VOILÀÀÀÀÀ !

-Sans vouloir casser votre joie, trancha Max, il s'agit ici d'un vrai baiser, pas d'une bise rapide… Vous savez, avec langue et tout !

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! C'était pas précisé, ça, à la base ! Tu inventes la règle juste pour m'embêter !

-Même pas. Il y a un autre gage où c'est juste un petit bisou comme ça. Allez, plus vite que ça.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, à se frôler véritablement cette fois.

-Je te préviens, Sacha, si tu en profites pour me tripoter, tu me le paieras.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais te triporter ?

-Tripoter, j'ai dit, pas triporter, ça n'existe même pas, crétin.

-Toujours aussi stupide, commenta Régis.

-Ta gueule, répondit Sacha en se tournant vers Régis, je me concentre.

-Plus vite, soupira Jackie, qu'on en finisse.

Sacha s'approcha d'Ondine et lui adressa un pâle sourire de désespoir.

-Bon, c'est comme un match Pokémon, plus vite on commence, plus vite on a fini.

Ondine hocha la tête, pas totalement convaincue et resta sous le choc du contact des lèvres de Sacha sur les siennes. Par réflexe, elle ouvrit la bouche et mordit la langue de Sacha qui poussa un cri.

-Aïe ! Mais ça va pas ? Tu m'as mordu !

-Aaaah ! Désolée, réflexe !

-Parce que tu mords tout ce qui entre dans ta bouche ? Je plains ton copain…

-J'en ai pas, crétin ! C'était mon premier baiser !

Réalisant enfin, Ondine tomba à genoux en se touchant les lèvres.

-C'était mon premier baiser… Et je l'ai donné à Sacha…

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais elle le cacha rapidement, sans pour autant parvenir à le dissimuler à Jackie, qui observait plus vite que son ombre. Sacha, vexé, alla s'enfoncer sur son petit bout de canapé.

-Moi aussi, c'était mon premier baiser, j'en fais pas tout un fromage, marmonna-t-il sans être compris des autres si ce n'est Jackie qui était juste à côté.

Cependant celui-ci ne révéla pas ces paroles, trop gentil. Max reprit les dés.

-Flora, mets une claque à Sacha.

-Mais pourquoi ? s'exclamèrent les deux concernés.

-C'est le gage, se dédouana Max, ce sont les dés qui décident…

Se levant et s'étirant, Flora eut un immense sourire.

-Depuis le temps que j'en rêve.

-Je te remercie… AÏE ! T'étais pas obligée d'y aller si fort, hurla Sacha, une main crispée sur la joue.

L'assemblée éclata de rire tandis que Sacha bougonnait dans son canapé que ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'à lui. Max se saisit une nouvelle fois des dés.

-Pierre, je suis désolé. Flora, dévoile un de ses secrets.

Flora observa le plafond, faisant le tri dans ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou ne pas révéler. Après tout, elle en savait des choses sur lui.

-Pierre préfère les garçons !

-Mais bien sûr, s'exclama Ondine, je n'en crois pas un mot.

Baissant la tête, Pierre réagit :

-Avec le nombre de choses que tu sais sur moi, il a fallu que tu choisisses celle-là… Tout est vrai.

Un silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée, dont le premier à se sortir fut Jackie.

-Ça explique tes réactions disproportionnées face aux femmes. Personnellement, je préfère les brunes, chacun son truc.

-Moi aussi je préfère les brunes, sourit Ondine avant de se reprendre, les bruns, les bruns !

Faisant rire tout le monde, chacun continua à donner ses préférences :

-Les châtains de mon côté, continua Flora, et toi Sacha ?

-Les matches Pokémon !

-Hors-sujet, comme d'habitude, intervint Régis.

-Je t'emmerde, j'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

-Comme tu veux, coupa Max, continuons, ça devient drôle. Jackie et Ondine, imitez le Pokémon préféré de l'autre.

-Trop simple, commenta Jackie, elle l'a dit tout à l'heure.

-Non, sur l'ensemble des 493 Pokémons découverts à ce jour, contredit Ondine.

Levant les bras en l'air, Jackie dodelina de la tête en disant « Togep_rrrr_i, p_rrr_i » avec un sourire enfantin.

-Tout juste. T'es trop fort pour moi.

-Choisis juste dans mon équipe, composée de Mimitoss et Marill.

Ondine pencha la tête sur le côté avant de crier « Maaaarill, maaaaarill », sous l'hilarité générale. Elle avait un don pour imiter les Pokémons de façon très comique. Jackie approuva d'un pouce levé en l'air avant de faire signe à Max de continuer.

-Pierre doit baisser le pantalon de Régis.

-Oh non, pas en public voyons, rougit Régis sous le regard halluciné de Sacha.

-T'as honte de ton caleçon ou bien ?

Se levant d'un bond, Régis s'approcha de Pierre.

-Vas-y, dénude mon corps de rêve.

Défaisant la boucle de ceinture avec des commentaires grivois, Pierre avait un regard pétillant. Il baissa le pantalon de Régis avec délectation, dévoilant petit à petit le slip blanc immaculé, sur les fesses duquel était inscrit en lettres dorées le mot « WINNER ». Sacha, mort de rire, se moqua de son rival :

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais rouge. C'est la honte, un truc comme ça !

-Oh ça va, hein, rugit Régis en remontant son pantalon, c'est ma mère qui me l'a offert.

-Bon, trêve de plaisanteries, reprenons, dit Max, dés en main.

Il lança deux fois le premier et une fois le deuxième.

-Régis, tu dois dévoiler un secret de… Sacha !

Voyant là une bonne occasion de se venger, Régis lança, sûr de lui :

-Il est TOUJOURS puceau !

-Mais ça se dit pas, ce genre de choses !

Sacha se cachait le visage, rouge de honte.

-Chacun son tour, pour la honte.

Un sourire ironique barrait le visage du petit-fils Chen. Il était très content d'avoir pu lancer cette petite bombe qui lui brûlait la langue depuis le début de la partie.

-Donc, le baiser avec Ondine, tout à l'heure, c'était le premier, non ? ajouta-t-il.

-Rah ça suffit, je vais lui faire la peau ! Ragea Sacha en se jetant en avant, retenu de justesse par Jackie toujours assis à côté de lui.

-Ça ne sert à rien de te jeter sur lui, tu lui donnes raison.

-Mais il a raison ! Euh… Enfin presque…

-QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE CALMEEEEEEE !

Une fois l'attention revenue sur lui, Max trancha :

-On s'en fout de tout ça. Continuons. Pierre, mets une claque à Ondine.

-Je refuse, je peux pas frapper Ondine.

-Ah, s'attendrit Flora, c'est beau un homme galant qui ne frappe pas les femmes.

-Tu n'y es pas, Flo, intervint Jackie. Ondine frappe encore plus fort, si on la touche.

-Oh… Une femme de caractère, en somme, c'est beau…

-Pierre est donc le numéro du prochain tour. Je relance le dé. Tu dois donc déclarer ton amour à Sacha avec un accent italien.

Pierre s'étala donc sur le canapé, chevauchant tout le monde, pour saisir la main de Sacha.

-Mi amor, tou é lé soleil dé ma bie, yé té féré monté au sèpetièmé ciel si tou mé souis, yé féré tou por toua, por té rendre heureu, yousqu'à la fine dé temps, y…

-J'aime pas quand tu parles comme ça, Pierre. Ça fait peur.

-Gage accompli ! Suivant !

Max se concentra pour retenir son rire, avant de se saisir de nouveau des dés pour un nouveau lancer, avant de pouffer face au résultat.

-Un petit bisou du bout des lèvres entre… Sacha…

-Encore moi ?

-Et Régis.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOON !

-Roh, Sacha, arrête, t'as pas fait autant de cinéma, pour Ondine.

-C'est pas pareil !

-En quoi c'est différent ?

-Ben Ondine, c'est pas Régis.

-Quelle brillante analyse, merci Sacha, ajouta Ondine.

-Oh ta gu… Hem… Tais-toi.

-Dois-je en conclure que tu te soumets aux dés et à leur toute-puissance, Sacha ? Tu acceptes d'être la victime du prochain lancer ?

Max se prenait vraiment au jeu.

-Je prends le risque. Tout sauf embrasser RÉGIS BORDEL !

-Mon nom, c'est Régis Chen, pas Bordel.

-Couillon.

Max s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'annoncer :

-Ondine, révèle un secret de Sacha.

-Très bien… Aloooors… Non, ça je peux pas le dire… Ça non plus… Ça c'est pas drôle… Régis, t'es nul, tu as pris le seul potin croustillant sur Sacha…

-Preuve que je suis très bon pour cacher mes secrets…

-Ou qu'Ondine est totalement aveugle, insinua Jackie.

-Ah je sais !

Attirant de nouveau l'attention sur elle, Ondine affirma :

-Sacha sait cuisiner.

-Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi je cuisine tout le temps ? pleurnicha Pierre, pas que j'aime pas ça, hein, mais quand même…

-Simplement parce que Sacha préfère ta cuisine à la sienne. Il n'a pas tort d'ailleurs. Tu cuisines divinement bien…

-Merci Ondine.

Pierre rougissait presque sous le compliment, tandis que Sacha soupirait de soulagement. Ce n'était pas si grave, comme secret.

Max, déçu de n'avoir rien de plus croustillant, relança les dés.

Dans la foulée, Régis dansa un slow avec Flora, Jackie renonça à baisser le short d'Ondine après avoir guetté son regard meurtrier, Pierre avala deux verres d'alcool pour se donner du courage pour embrasser Régis (qui ne semblait pas avoir détesté ce baiser), Sacha révéla que Jackie portait des chaussettes dépareillées. Flora, pour finir, dut dévoiler un des secrets d'Ondine. Après l'avoir longuement observée, elle se lança.

-Je vais sûrement mourir dans peu de temps. Max, je ne lègue rien à personne.

-Tu n'as rien à léguer.

-Justement. Donc… Ondine… est amoureuse de quelqu'un se trouvant dans cette pièce !

Quelques secondes après Flora s'enfuit vers la sortie. Cependant, loin de réagir comme la coordinatrice l'avait prévu, Ondine resta sur sa chaise, observa Sacha avant de rougir et de détourner le regard. Fort à propos, le concerné demanda, l'air surpris :

-Ah bon ? Qui ça ?

-Crétin, chuchotèrent les autres.

-Mais… qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Allez, soyez sympas, j'ai encore une longueur de retard là ! Je veux pouvoir chambrer Ondine aussi, moi.

-IMBÉCILE ! cria Ondine en lui balançant le contenu de son verre à la figure.

Puis elle s'en alla, dans la même direction que Flora. Hébété, trempé, Sacha regarda ses amis sans comprendre.

-Non, sérieux, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Jackie soupira et abattit sa main sur l'épaule du jeune dresseur.

-Tu viens de briser un cœur.

-Gné ? Celui de qui ? Et comment j'ai fait ça juste en embêtant un peu Ondine ?

-Disons que ce sujet-là était sensible, surtout venant de toi.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi de moi en particulier ?

Secouant la tête, Pierre laissa les trois autres se débrouiller avec Sacha, tandis qu'il rejoignait Ondine, pour la réconforter. Régis se décala donc dans le canapé, afin de se placer à côté de Sacha, abattant violemment sa main sur sa cuisse.

-AÏE !

-Crétin, je te frapperai jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes, s'il le faut.

-Mais comprendre quoi, à la fin ? Ce serait pas plus simple de tout me dire ?

-Fais marcher ta cervelle. Ici, tout le monde savait qu'Ondine était amoureuse…

-… sauf toi, compléta Jackie.

-Et tout le monde a été choqué de ta réflexion. Tout le monde estime que tu as mérité le verre que tu as pris dans la tronche et tout le monde en a marre que tu sois si obstinément aveugle !

-Mais aveugle de quoi ?

Expirant calmement, fermant les yeux, Régis résista à l'envie d'encastrer Sacha contre un mur.

-Pourquoi ne t'aurait-elle rien dit à toi, alors que tu es son meilleur ami ?

-Soit c'est moi qu'elle aime, soit elle ne me fait pas confiance…

-Donc… ? pressèrent les trois autres avec espoir.

-Je pensais qu'elle me faisait plus confiance que ça, quand même… termina Sacha, affligeant tout le monde.

-Tant de crétinerie serait presque attachante, si elle ne faisait pas de mal à quelqu'un, en ce moment même.

Sacha tourna la tête successivement vers Régis et Jackie. Il n'osait pas comprendre ce qu'ils essayaient de lui dire, son cœur s'emballant tout seul, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour empêcher ça. Max se décida à intervenir.

-Avec qui a-t-elle voyagé ? Avec qui a-t-elle passé ses bons moments ?

-Ben, il y avait Pierre…

-Crétin…

-Jackie…

-Imbécile.

-Et… Et… Et… Oh… Euh… Et moi… Vous êtes en train d'essayer de me dire que…

-Ne sautons pas trop vite de joie, grogna Régis.

-C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

Sacha avait dit ça d'une toute petite voix, ne voulant pas trop y croire.

-Est-ce que ça en a l'air ?

Régis commençait à s'énerver. Sa patience était usée jusqu'à la corde.

-Mais… Je suis censé faire quoi, maintenant ?

Sacha avait l'air perdu, choqué. Il n'osait même pas formuler dans son esprit que ses amis étaient en train de lui dire qu'Ondine était amoureuse de… de… de lui.

Jackie se pencha à son oreille.

-Tu viens de lui briser le cœur, murmura-t-il, que dois-tu faire pour réparer ça ?

-La retrouver ?

-Bon début.

Régis et ses commentaires pertinents.

-Et après ? sourit Jackie.

-La raccompagner ?

-Avant ça.

-Lui dire que je suis désolé ?

-Bien. Donc récapitulons. Tu la retrouves, tu lui que tu es désolé, tu la raccompagnes… Et après ?

-Ben je rentre.

-AVANT ÇA !

Se recroquevillant de peur sous le hurlement des trois autres, il mit son bras devant son visage pour se protéger.

-Je lui dis bonne nuit ?

-Et comment tu fais ça ?

-« bonne nuit Ondine, à demain » ? répondit Sacha avec un sourire d'espoir, visiblement, non.

Se massant les tempes, Régis décida qu'il était temps de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

-Bon, merde, tu l'aimes, ou pas ?

-Hein ?

Sacha rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Ça, ça veut dire oui. Et tu comptes lui dire à quel moment au juste ?

-À la base, j'avais prévu quelque chose comme « jamais », en fait. Mais vu les têtes que vous tirez, je vais peut-être devoir changer de plan.

-Un peu oui !

-Je lui dis tout avant qu'elle aille se coucher ?

-Tu poses vraiment la question, là ? Si c'est le cas, tu es bête. ÉVIDEMMENT QUE TU DOIS TOUT LUI DIRE AVANT QU'ELLE AILLE SE COUCHER TRIPLE BUSE D'IMBÉCILE !

Mine de rien, Max avait de la voix. Il tira sur le bras de Sacha, le forçant à se lever et Régis le poussa en direction de la porte.

-DÉGAGE !

-Mais AÏE ! Arrêtez de me faire mal, bon sang !

Au vu des regards meurtriers posés sur lui, Sacha décida d'arrêter de tergiverser et partit en direction d'où s'était enfuie Ondine.

* * *

Il la retrouva avec Pierre à l'endroit où il venait pêcher quand il était jeune. Cet endroit était le lieu de la rivière où on pouvait trouver le plus de Pokémons de type eau différents. Quand il s'approcha, il entendit Ondine sangloter, alors que Pierre tentait de la réconforter, passant une main amicale dans son dos.

Il prit son courage à deux mains, pour aller tapoter le dos de Pierre, en signe de paix. Il fit signe à son ami qu'il prenait le relais et celui-ci, compréhensif, s'effaça, simplement.

Sacha s'assit aux côtés d'Ondine, qui releva la tête en sentant la présence près d'elle changer. Elle enfouit de nouveau son visage dans ses bras quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Sacha.

-Ondine… Je suis désolé. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour…

-Probablement jamais…

-Je viens à peine de comprendre ce que tout le monde savait depuis longtemps… Je suis un imbécile…

-Un imbécile, ça c'est sûr… Mais un imbécile tellement craquant…

Elle releva la tête pour regarder la rivière, avec un sourire.

-Tu te souviens du jour où on s'est rencontré ? Je vous ai pêché, toi et Pikachu. Si j'avais su, à ce moment-là, que ça changerait ma vie à ce point… Je referais exactement la même chose. Tu es le plus beau problème qui me soit tombé dessus, en vérité.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux pour énoncer :

-Je t'aime, Sacha. Que ce soit dit une bonne fois pour toutes. Et tant pis si tu ne peux pas répondre à mes sentiments, on pourra rester ce qu'on a toujours été : des amis. Et j'aurais le mérite d'avoir essayé.

Le cœur de Sacha rata un battement tandis que ses joues s'empourpraient et qu'un sourire heureux s'installait sur ses lèvres.

-C'est le bon moment, pour répondre quelque chose, là.

Il laissa s'installer le silence, cherchant comment formuler sa phrase.

-Tu sais, Ondine, au cours de nos voyages, je n'avais qu'un seul objectif : être maître Pokémon. Mais grâce à toi, j'ai découvert qu'il y avait autre chose de tout aussi important.

-Ah ? Quoi donc ? S'enquit-elle, curieuse et cherchant le rapport avec sa déclaration.

-L'amour.

Sur ce, il la prit dans ses bras et scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser plein de promesses.

Spéculant sur le résultat des excuses que Sacha devait présenter à Ondine, l'ensemble du groupe attendait impatiemment leur retour dans le salon. C'est Flora qui signala leur arrivée aux autres, qui changèrent habilement de conversation en revenant sur les projets d'élevage de Pierre. Ils entendirent deux personnes monter à l'étage, puis quelques murmures et une porte se fermer.

Les regards de Pierre et Jackie se croisèrent et ils se sourirent, comprenant alors que tout s'était bien passé. Leur échange se brisa lorsque Sacha reparut dans le salon.

Sous les regards intenses de toutes les personnes présentes, il se servit un verre d'eau qu'il vida d'une traite avant de remarquer qu'on le dévisageait.

-Ben quoi ?

Flora se leva et examina Sacha sous tous ses angles avant de déclarer :

-Tu n'as pas l'air blessé. Tout s'est bien passé ?

Haussant les sourcils, Sacha répondit en détournant le regard.

-Euh… Oui… Elle ne me pardonnera « probablement jamais » mais au moins, elle ne m'a pas frappé… Il serait peut-être temps d'aller se coucher, non ? C'était une journée riche en émotions ! Bonne nuit !

Tout le monde le regarda partir d'un air atterré :

-Bonne nuit ? C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire ? Bonne nuit ?

-Comment savoir ce qu'il s'est passé alors ?

-Simple : explorons toutes les chambres, sauf celle de Sacha. Si on retrouve Ondine quelque part, c'est que ça s'est mal passé. Et si on ne la retrouve pas, c'est qu'elle est avec Sacha.

-Ou alors, proposa Jackie, on écoute à la porte.

-Non, ça se fait pas ça.

-Mais c'est une brillante idée. Je suis le plus discret. J'y vais.

Régis se leva donc du canapé pour grimper les escaliers et se coller à la porte de la chambre de Sacha, afin d'écouter les sons qui en provenaient. Il guetta longuement et parvint à distinguer des chuchotements ainsi que des rires étouffés. Hésitant entre le sourire et le hurlement (« Je veux PAS SAVOIIIIIIIR »), Régis redescendit raconter aux autres ce qu'il avait entendu. Avec un sourire, ils finirent par tous aller se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain, comme souvent, Régis était le premier debout, rapidement rejoint par Pierre qui se dépêcha de préparer le petit déjeuner. Ils discutaient tranquillement quand Jackie se leva à son tour.

-Bonjour ! s'exclama Pierre, guilleret, bien dormi ?

-Non, répondit d'un air catégorique Jackie.

-Bah pourquoi ? demanda Régis.

-J'étais dans la chambre juxtaposée à celle de Sacha. Ils ont fait du bruit une bonne partie de la nuit… Vous croyez que… ?

-Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas savoir, réagit Régis. Quoique… Je lui demanderai à son lever.

-Demander quoi à qui ?

Les autres garçons se tournèrent vers la porte pour voir Sacha apparaître en pyjama informe et usé.

-B'jouuuuuur.

-Bonjour Sacha ! Tu veux des crêpes ?

-Oh oui, je veux bien, merci Pierre.

Toujours l'air ensommeillé, il se mit à table et commença à avaler une bonne partie de la pile de crêpes. Régis, Pierre et Jackie le guettaient, tentant d'apercevoir sur son visage un quelconque signe de ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit. Relevant la tête, Sacha se rendit compte qu'il était observé.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Rah, le suspense est trop fort ! Je craque ! hurla Régis. Alors t'es toujours puceau ?

Sacha avala de travers et commença à s'étouffer avec un morceau de crêpes, tandis que Pierre allait lui taper dans le dos, jetant à Régis un regard de reproches. On n'avait pas idée d'y mettre aussi peu de tact.

-Et quand veux-tu que ça se soit passé ? Avant ou après qu'on ait dormi ?

-Dans l'absolu, les deux, c'est encore mieux.

Sacha piqua un fard.

-T'es con, Régis. Il ne s'est absolument rien passé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que la conversation ait dévié de la vie amoureuse de Sacha, Ondine arriva dans la cuisine à son tour.

-Bonjour les garçons !

-Salut Ondine !

Sacha se tourna vers elle, rougit et la salua. Elle sourit avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur sa droite, Pierre lui donnant une tasse de son thé préféré pour le matin. La main d'Ondine glissa sous la table pour se poser sur la cuisse de Sacha, qui la regarda avec un sourire tendre.

-Merci Pierre.

-Oh mais de rien ! Tu vois, Sacha, c'est comme ça qu'on plaît aux femmes.

-Oui, enfin, cherche plutôt comment plaire aux mecs, ça te servira plus.

Souriant, poêle en main, Pierre resservit Régis avant de dire :

-Non, mais j'ai ce qu'il me faut à la maison.

-Ah ouais ? Qui c'est ?

-Preuve que nous, on est réellement discrets, contrairement à deux certaines personnes que je ne citerai pas.

-Euh, Régis ? Pourquoi est-ce toi qui réponds à la question ?

S'arrêtant en plein mouvement, Régis ferma les yeux.

-Oh merde, je suis con.

-Oh, donc c'est toi le copain de Pierre, comprit Ondine. Dans le sens, ajouta-t-elle pour Sacha, qu'ils sortent ensemble.

-Ça explique beaucoup de choses…

Puis Sacha reprit son petit déjeuner sans plus réagir que ça, sous les regards étonnés de tout le monde. Intérieurement, il se concentrait pour ne pas réagir violemment et pour ne pas faire de mal à son ami. Ce n'était pas parce que lui n'admettait pas apprécier Régis qu'il devait en être de même pour Pierre. Ondine réagit la première :

-Tu ne dis rien, Sacha ? C'est étonnant…

Levant les yeux vers Pierre et prenant bien garde de ne pas regarder Régis, Sacha lança :

-Écoute, vieux, si t'es heureux, moi, ça me va.

Pierre contourna la table pour poser une main sur l'épaule de Sacha et lui tendre un sourire de remerciements. Ondine posa sa tête sur l'autre épaule de Sacha.

-Je suis fière de toi.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-DONC ! Vous êtes ensemble ! cria Régis.

-Et c'est moi qui suis aveugle…

-SURTOUT QUE PERSONNE NE BOUGE !

-Pourquoi tu cries Jackie ?

-Je VEUX faire ce dessin.

Se hâtant à sortir son carnet et son crayon, Jackie commença à croquer les quatre amis puis il leva son crayon.

-En fait, Régis, ce serait mieux si tu te rapprochais un peu de Pierre.

Maugréant, Régis se leva lentement pour rejoindre Pierre qui le saisit par la hanche de sa main libre.

-C'est parfait ! s'exclama Jackie dix minutes après. Vous pouvez bouger.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Pierre continua à cuisiner et Régis reprit sa place. Seule Ondine ne bougea pas.

-Non, moi, je reste là, je suis bien, comme ça.

-Mais pas moi, commenta Sacha. Attends.

Il se déplaça de sorte à ce qu'Ondine puisse appuyer son dos contre son torse.

-C'est mieux comme ça, non ?

-Oui, je dois l'admettre.

-Mon dieu, ce qu'ils sont niais.

-Ta gueule, Régis, commenta Pierre, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point j'ai attendu ce moment. Ça fait dix ans ! Dix longues années de souffrance à les voir s'engueuler au lieu de se murmurer des mots d'amour, dix longues années à les voir se détruire pour mieux s'aimer, dix longues années que…

-Tu t'emballes, Pierre, mon chou.

Un grincement dans l'escalier annonça à l'assemblée que les deux Ronflex s'étaient enfin réveillés. Ce sont donc une Flora endormie et un Max dans un état pire qui pénétrèrent dans la cuisine.

-V'pouvez pas arrêter de HURLER dès le matin ?

Flora leva alors les yeux sur l'assistance. Pierre et Régis se chamaillaient gentiment à propos du trop grand romantisme du premier, Sacha serrait toujours Ondine contre lui et Jackie buvait un café, tranquillement.

-J'ai raté quelque chose ?

Max observa le groupe à son tour.

-Bof… Non… Comme d'hab quoi, tout le monde se dispute… Euh…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

-Frangine tu vois ce que je vois, là, juste devant ?

-Oui, il semblerait que des sosies de Sacha et Ondine fassent semblant d'être amoureux.

-C'est pas bientôt fini ces commentaires ? grogna Sacha.

-Il l'imite vachement bien… C'est peut-être le vrai.

-IM-POS-SI-BLE, trancha Max. Enfin, tu les connais, ils seraient parfaitement incapables de voir qu'ils sont fous l'un de l'autre, même si on leur disait.

Sacha piqua un fard, tandis qu'Ondine pouffait de rire.

-Même pas vrai, d'abord. Et arrêtez vos commentaires !

Obéissant enfin, Max et Flora prirent place naturellement dans la nouvelle organisation de ce groupe, toujours sous le choc. Flora et son âme romantique, se mirent à imaginer diverses déclaration d'amour toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres. Perdue dans son imagination, elle ne réalisa même pas qu'elle avait mis le coude dans le beurre. Ce fut Ondine qui lui fit remarquer. Flora rit d'un air gêné.

-Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

-En attendant le beurre est… foutu, râla Sacha. Moi qui voulais reprendre une tartine.

-Et ta mère va encore râler que tu as grossi.

-Hey ! Même pas vrai, elle a dit que j'avais grandi, pas grossi !

-Parce que tu as grandi ? J'avais pas remarqué…

-Régiiiiiiiiiis !

-Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, commenta Flora, ce qui est petit est mignon.

Ondine darda sur elle un regard assassin. Flora recula sa chaise sous la peur.

-Tu dois être l'exception qui confirme la règle.

-C'est gentil de m'enfoncer, Flo. J'apprécie. Moi, au moins, je vole pas des sous-vêtements de celle que j'aime.

-T'as pas intérêt.

-En même temps, tu les vois pas non plus.

-J'VAIS L'TUEEEEEEER !

-Des promesses, des promesses…

C'est sur cette franche camaraderie que nous quittons nos amis et que nous les laissons savourer ces moments de bonheur.

Que s'est-il réellement passé cette nuit-là ? Ceci est une autre histoire…

* * *

Et voilà ! Fin de cet OS quelque peu délirant, admettons-le. See you pour la prochaine !


End file.
